


理想国

by AddressSanitizer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddressSanitizer/pseuds/AddressSanitizer
Summary: 妇联四后，加拿大成为瓦坎达第一个建交的西方国家，依旧被美国政府通缉的盾冬趁此机会作为瓦坎达外交人员去加拿大旅游。预警：政治隐喻，不现实的性和大麻使用





	1. 论网络

**Author's Note:**

> 本文由加拿大旅游局赞助播出（。

巴奇早该知道，他男朋友做事从不半拉子： 当他宣称他饿的能吃下两个热狗的时候，你不要质疑他和他的小身板，因为他会为了证明你错了而把你们剩下的所有钱-包括车票-全用来买热狗，并视死如归地全把它们吃进肚子里去。 当他说会陪你到世界尽头时，很显然，山崖底部、七十年的洗脑和虐待、联合国的通缉、还有疯狂偏执的外星人和他消灭一半人口的计划都不能算尽头。

巴奇不是个轻信刻板印象的人，他不打算把这个归功于史蒂夫的Alpha属性-世界上Alpha很多，像他那样鼻梁歪歪、把喜怒哀乐纹在脸上又比瓦坎达犀牛还固执的可少见。

 

当史蒂夫问他要不要去加拿大旅游的时候，巴奇正在前院草地上休息，眼睛黏在他的手机上。瓦坎达居民都能享用快速而安全的网络，随着瓦坎达不再与世隔绝，王室对外界媒体和社交网络的管控也日渐放松，巴奇像一块海绵一样吸收他错过的知识。他一边看手机一边陪隔壁的小孩子们玩-或者被他们玩，取决于你看事情的角度-他们在比赛谁能把最多的花编进白狼的头发。

 

嗯好啊，巴奇和视频里的史蒂夫说，脑子里还在想着刚刚看到的reddit帖子。reddit这个网站真有意思，你可以发表其他网站的链接，而其他人对它进行投票，好的帖子会排到上面，不好的会往下排。reddit还有各种各样的版块，巴奇关注了很多猫咪的版块。他还发现了复仇者联盟版块，可惜版块管理员只让用户发布签了索科维亚协议的超级英雄的讨论，史蒂夫和娜塔莎（还有萨姆）的消息得去流浪者（Nomads）版——据说索科维亚协议让复仇者联盟版块的用户也分成了两派，流浪者版就是支持美国队长的那些用户创建的。复仇者联盟版的讨论有复仇者联盟的公关和媒体采访为基础，流浪者版只能靠模糊晃动的手机视频和传言，久而久之流浪者版的讨论质量越来越差，还吸引了很多极右翼阴谋论者，声称美国队长是在暗中从全球化主义者钢铁侠手中保护白人盎格鲁-撒克逊新教徒的传统文化。巴奇是躺在史蒂夫的怀里告诉他这些事的，当时他的脑袋靠在Alpha的肩上，声音被衣服捂得闷闷的，史蒂夫安抚地亲了亲他圆滚滚的后脑勺。三天后美国队长和他的伙伴们捣毁了一个新纳粹据点，极阴谋论者又回到了谩骂美国队长来自蜥蜴人人体实验的日常。

虽然巴奇与社交网络的相处不总是愉快的，他一想到以前的瓦坎达人没法注册外界网站就有点沮丧。瓦坎达的孩子们倒是没感觉他们少了什么，有个孩子编了一根坚韧不拔的野草在白狼辫子里，仗着白狼只有一只胳膊不能爬树，跑到了几米外的树下，嗖一下把自己拎上了树，趴在树干上得意地咧嘴。

 

他确实很久没有离开瓦坎达了。他知道特查拉准备近期访问加拿大，完成和加拿大正式建交的最后一步。大概史蒂夫之后正好在加拿大有任务，办完之后可以顺便逛逛。不错，“加拿大的任务”，听起来就不太严重，像是“全省的枫糖浆不翼而飞”“加拿大鹅被辐射成加拿大巨鹅”“居民突然不道歉了”之类。不知道他们任务确切地址在哪？巴奇的法语应该还没有生疏，但是他的好战友Dernier是不是抱怨过加拿大人的法语和不是正确的法语，就像美国人的英语不是正确的英语？ 而且从他脱离九头蛇控以来，一直没机会去说英语的国家-五眼联盟，情报共享，危险太大了。

 

“那就这么说定了！”屏幕上的史蒂夫高兴得像是在发光，巴奇开始怀疑他手机是不是自动调亮度了。

史蒂夫说他周二回去的时候会带上旅行需要的东西，巴奇只要把屋子里他想带上的东西收拾一下就好。收拾包裹是巴奇的特长，但是他总在“除了武器什么都不带”和“这些我全都会想念所以我都想带”中摇摆。他可能会想念养的菜和羊，可是羊也太占地方了，昆式上小羊也不好上厕所。

 

通讯结束，巴奇退出Skype打开浏览器。他大概有几十个标签页同时打开着，充满了各种各样的内容，有军售伊朗丑闻（Iran-Contra Affair）和美国步枪协会的维基百科，有讨论“有害的Alpha特质”的，有科普比特币的，也有遭受了经济大衰退的年轻人的反思的。他另开了个新的页面查起了加拿大的信息，算是做点旅行前的小功课。他不想过度兴奋了。

 

周二。

 

巴奇没想到史蒂夫问他要不要去加拿大旅游的时候，史蒂夫指的是认认真真的旅游。 拉杆行李箱，有整有零的加币，棒球帽子，墨镜，旅游鞋，实用但是丑到巴奇绝对不会戴的腰包，防晒霜，旅行装洗漱用品，小包装的针对信息素的空气清新剂，加拿大几个大城市的地图，自拍杆。特查拉穿着正装站在王室特用飞行器旁边，史蒂夫本人则是穿着I❤️Toronto 的白T和宽松的工装裤。

 

“巴恩斯中士，”特查拉忍着笑，故意那么叫他，“准备好代表瓦坎达出门外交了吗。”

 

巴奇早该知道，他男朋友做事从不半拉子。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> 瓦坎达国王特查拉（T'Challa）在四年前成为国王，整肃当地政治和经济精英后，今天展开首次外访，首站在渥太华与加拿大总理贾斯汀特鲁多（Justin Trudeau）会谈。 瞩目的是，与特查拉同行的瓦坎达的外交团成员中，目前还被美国政府通缉的前美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯和冬日战士詹姆士巴恩斯也在其中。 渥太华表示，双方在会谈中同意加强经济关係、推动共同计画，尤其在能源与草药方面。

CBC News，特别报道。

 

 

> “我一直在说，加拿大的regressive leftism已经让他们的国家被野蛮人占领了！！他们都是恐怖份子！！Ughhhh！他们可以大摇大摆的进我们的边境！我们北部的边境已经失守了！ 总统先生，如果您在看我们节目的话：我们需要在加拿大边境建墙！！！！"

\- Alex Jones Show, "自由派政府污染水源，超级英雄都是蜥蜴人"

 

 

> "这是典型的特鲁多，向落后文化的独裁者低头！我们需要像特朗普这样强大的领导人，敢于对政治正确说不！"

-Rebel Media， "主流媒体将屠杀白人文化”

 

 

> "我不是说冬日战士和美国队长不需要受到法律的审判，这是自由社会的基石，但是考虑到现任政府，他们搞不好会允许俄罗斯引渡他们，这就更没什么程序正义可言了。”
> 
> “你意识到我们现在已经不是冷战时期了吧？”
> 
> “他们的领导人可是前KGB的头子，你这么告诉俄罗斯人呀！”

-CNN，专家联线

 

 

> "如果恐怖份子躲在哪个中东国家美国早就借机侵略人家了，加拿大敢让美国队长入境，这是什么，这就是白人特权啊！”

-@Communism_did_nothing_wrong

 

 

> “我还以为美国队长是自由意志主义者呢，结果他拒绝美国政府却投向了非洲独裁者？垃圾。”

-@bestgirlAynRand

 

 

> “美国绿帽佬（Captain Americuck）。”

-@GodEmperorTrump

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论网络（推特bonus）

 

>  
> 
> PM Justin Trudeau of Canada is disrespecting our Great Relationship by meeting the so called king of Wakanda, a shithole African country.  I told Justin, I said,Crooked Captain America is a hater of America. He is hiding in the Jungles of Africa. LOCK HIM UP!
> 
> 加拿大总统贾斯汀·特鲁多不尊重我们伟大的关系，去和所谓的瓦坎达国王会面！ 我告诉贾斯汀，我说，狡诈的美国队长是美国的仇敌，在非洲的丛林里躲猫猫。 把他关起来！
> 
>  

 

 

> I told Putin, and many smart people agree, that when the Wimpy Winter Soldier is captured, he will be Indicted to Russia, to face the consequences of his hideous crimes.  Shame on Wakanda and Justin!
> 
>  我和普京说好了，而且许多聪明的人都同意，当懦弱的冬季战士被捕时他会在俄罗斯接受指控，面对他可怕罪行的后果。 对瓦坎达和贾斯汀感到羞耻！
> 
>  


End file.
